ObMod: Cabin Fever: Monitor's Cut "He Did It"
Characters * Flag * Adamantae * Rina Nishida * Nathan Scofield Location * Monitor Sphere * August 10th 2017, 1021 EST VOX Archive * Nathan Scofield: So... Did you? * Flagerethon: No. * Nathan Scofield: Don't hold out on me, monkey. Tell me the truth. * Flagerethon: I am... Why does everyone think I'm lying all the time. * Nathan Scofield: You had her right there and you didn't do anything? I don't believe it. You're lying for some reason. Oh, did she give you ticks? Is that is? chuckle It's okay, man. I've been there. Believe me. * Flagerethon: That's not what... Wait, you've got STD's? From Rina? * Nathan Scofield: scoff No. What I meant is I've got ticks. Arkham's filthy, man. sip, plastic wrapping crinkling * Flagerethon: How many of those crackers are you going to eat, man?! * Nathan Scofield: What? They're good... squish, bite, chew * Flagerethon: And what's the peanut butter? Who brings a jar of peanut butter to a bar? And who dips crackers in pea- * Nathan Scofield: swallow Look, I don't judge you- * Flagerethon: Yes, you do! * Nathan Scofield: chuckle Yeah... I do, shorty. * Adamantae: opens, sigh Yeah. I found him... He's in here! * Flagerethon: tongue click What did you do this time? * Nathan Scofield: scoff Oh, who the hell I knows? It's too hard to keep track anymore. * Flagerethon: 2 instances Oh, expletive. Rina's here, too. She looks pissed. * Nathan Scofield: Oh, great... gulp, gulp, glass slammed on countertop, sigh Look, before you start, just let me say- * Rina Nishida: lip smack Good work finding him for us, hottie. I'll reward you later. * Nathan Scofield: Huh? * Adamantae: We've been looking everywhere for you. * Flagerethon: Me? * Nathan Scofield: Him? * Adamantae: This is the third time we've taken a break from practicing the ritual so you could take a leak and this is the third time that you haven't come back without us going to track you down. * Flagerethon: '''chuckle Oh, yeah... That's what I was doing. Sorry, I forgot. * '''Nathan Scofield: Oh yeah... How's that going, Rina? * Rina Nishida: sigh Fine. Why do you ask? * Nathan Scofield: I heard it's a nekkid ritual. chuckle You selling tickets? * Adamantae: This is a simple rehearsal, X. Clothes remain on. * Rina Nishida: Yeah... Sucks, huh? scoff Now, Flag, how can you possibly forget that consistently? Are you that stupid?! * Flagerethon: No. scoff I'm just that lazy. chuckle Okay... Just let me finish my beer. bottle picked up, scoff Eh... This one? bottle picked up, groan Fine, let's- whoa! Hey! Put me down! grunt Can you at least not carry me by tail? soft thud, thud: 3 instances, glass shattering What'd we hit?! Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * This story takes places between ObMod: Cabin Fever 22 and ObMod: Cabin Fever 23. Links and References * Cabin Fever: Monitor's Cut 'He Did It' Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Flag/Appearances Category:Candice Yacoub/Appearances Category:Rina Nishida/Appearances Category:Nathan Scofield/Appearances Category:The Challengers/Appearances Category:Monitor Sphere/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline